


[podfic] still feasting on all this (bones and sinew and teeth, too)

by growlery



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cover Art, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, minor gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Breaking on her fucked suspension and tiredness it is there, bumfuck nowhere just outside Henrietta - on the second day, not the third - Renee finds God on the roadside.And He is bleeding.





	[podfic] still feasting on all this (bones and sinew and teeth, too)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [still feasting on all this (bones and sinew and teeth, too)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563832) by [clytemnestras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/pseuds/clytemnestras). 



> for podfic bingo (minor character), though ofc renee is the major character of my heart.

  


# [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/61hvkx09z9ape92/still%20feasting%20on%20all%20this%20%28bones%2C%20sinew%20and%20teeth%2C%20too%29.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 9:40
> 
> size: 6.3MB
> 
> music: control - halsey


End file.
